Team turquoise (TKIS)
by ssjBen
Summary: In a world of hunters and huntresses. What role can Izuku Midoriya and team have? apparently a very important one. RWBY versions of Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Bakugo. this is going to be fun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY or My Hero Academia. They are owned by** **Kōhei Horikos** **hi and Monty oum (rooster teeth now that he has sadly passed away)**

 **Summary: Based in the world of RWBY: Izuku Midoriya; Katsuki Bakugo; Shoto Todoroki; and Tenya Iida as I think they would be if they existed in the RWBY world. Together they are team Turquoise. Please note that they will be older and they (izuku mainly) will have more control over their powers. Also, note that I will make it so that shoto doesn't have a problem with his flame side but still hates his father.**

' **reading/thinking'**

" **Speaking"**

 **Prologue. (T)KIS**

In the lands of remnants there are 4 major kingdoms, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral and Vale. Today in Atlas there is a young boy no more than 17 running down the street. Well… running isn't exactly the right word. This is Tenya Iida of the Iida family, a family famous for its engine and robot making. They also are well known for their genetic semblance :Engine. Anyways Tenya is using( more like abusing) his engine where he will receive news about his fate. Whether or not he got into the prestigious Beacon Academy. It was a school known throughout the continents for its unrivalled hunters and Huntress. Apart from that it was a supposed regular school academically and the teachers there were normal. However his brother, Tensei iida the school was full of monster when he went there for the vital festival with his team.

Whether or not this was true had yet to be seen as whenever the festival is recorded at vale they show no signs of the behaviour that was previously mentioned. Anyways he came bursting through his home's door like a madman. immediately he runs into a wall and gets hit by a broom. "And why have you been so late Tenya," his mother chided. " you are one hour late"

"Sorry mother i was saying my goodbye to my friends that i didn't realise the time" Tenya apologised as he ran up to her to ask her this important question " is it here yet mother"

"Yes Tenya but could you at least slow down and stop using your semblance" his mother answered getting annoyed at her little angel due to the fact that he, like his older brother Tensei iida, likes to abuse his semblance to make their lives easier. "Did you hear me"

Yes mother was his rather excited response as he ran to the letter on the table containing his response to his application to beacon. He grabbed it and started to open it up before a familiar voice said to him "you're opening your letter without your dear older brother, i'm hurt little brother" as he turned around he saw his older brother, Tensei, standing there with open arms. Tenya quickly ran into a hug with his brother before struggling out of his brothers heavy arms. Unlike the Schnee family, the engine semblance can be anywhere on there body. While Tenya has his on his legs, Tensei has his on his arms allowing him to move at high speeds.

"Come on let's open it up and see if you got into Beacon," his brother said before quickly adding "or if you have to stay with us and say goodbye to your girlfriend". To which tenya blushed redder than a certain mistral champion's hair and quickly denied that she wasn't his girlfriend and she was just a friend.

Suddenly the doorbell rang just for Tenya to open it revealing… Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company. She suddenly asked "did you get into beacon? As she ran into the house and politely said hello to everyone in it. "I'm sorry if I barged in on anything important," She says before repeating her previous question.

"That's ok dear," Tenyas mother said "we opened the letter now to see whether or not Tenya got into Beacon. Oh, I know why don't you join us while I make us all some tea. How does that sound, Miss Schnee?". And with that last remark, Tenya's mother started heading to the kitchen to start making the tea.

"That sounds great Mrs. Iida," Weiss said. Once Mrs. Iida finished making the tea she gave everyone a cup of it. "Ok now that we all have had a cup of Mrs. Iida's wonderful tea, Tenya can now open the letter to see if he got in". Everyone agreed and Tenya opened the letter to see.

'Dear Tenya Iida we are happy to inform you that you have got into beacon Acadamy. It is a pleasure knowing that such a bright and gifted student chose to go into our school over the one in Atlas. We hope you enjoy your time in vale and learn all you possibly can.'

"This is great" said Tensei. " this calls for a celebration like no other before, mother you invite all of Tenya's friends, I'll go get decorations, Weiss is your father ok with you being here to celebrate Tenya's acceptance" ? with the nod that Weiss gives which he knows means yes, Tensei runs off at full speed to who knows where. Later that day the party was great with everyone enjoying themselves and congratulating Tenya on his amazing achievement.


End file.
